Death Big Mac Note
by gottagetridofmykidney
Summary: Light Yagami battles a dwarf and starvation to find the meaning of life inside of a McDonalds


The arches were never ending. The golden figure mounted itself twice in the sky before cascading back down to the earth. Its shimmering glow cut through the darkness of the Chicago sky, welcoming all visitors to its presence. Light could feel the butterflies. Never has he felt fear such as this in four years. But the fear felt in his gut was overwhelmed by the emptiness in the pit of his stomach, finally caving into his earthly desires. This morning he had been so emaciated his knees were buckling to carry the weight of his starved frame, nothing driving his movement besides his urge to carry on. In the midnight hour, the gold trident swayed Light with just its beauty, more convincing than words ever could be. He took a deep breath, clenched his fists and strided to the door with his head bowed. A sign of a nearby of McDonald's was the god of a hungry man in a cold night.

Light Yagami, four years after his presumed death, was swinging back and forth between paranoia and childlike giddiness as if a pendulum. In the midst in one of the coldest winters Illinois has ever seen, he stepped into the beloved chain restaurant to be greeted by a blanket of warmth created by the fry cookers in the kitchen. The smell of fries aroused Light enough to the point where drool started forming at the cracks of his mouth. The aroma of gooey, melted American cheese and whole-meat patties converging in the heavenly shape of quarter pounder. But just the sight and smell of the cuisine wouldn't be enough to ease the desire.

Lowering the hood off of his head, Light revealed the shaved head that replaced his light brown locks and the large bushy beard which covered up his handsome babyface. His drastic shift in appearance, meant to prevent people from recognizing the global phenomenon, also signified the switch his mindset after losing control of the Death Note. From the haughty judge of the world's justice to a hiding hermit, the decline in power didn't bother in that moment, only his drive to get some healthy and filling chow.

He arrived at the back of the line, with a wave of 20 men standing in front of him with the purpose of delaying his destiny. He wouldn't let his destiny escape from his once again. Light wasn't going to wait in line. Lines are for pussies. Filled with strength, Light paced his way forward, with the intentions of reaching the front. Customers called out to him as he skipped ahead in the line, calling him a dick or a dumbass, but Light ignored them in his hurried march. He would have sprinted but he was still in hiding and had to keep up appearances as homeless nomad. Light was aware of the hate-filled eyes that stared at him and the frustrated mutters wondering what his deal was. At the head of a line was a dwarf reaching out for his wallet to pay for his McFlurry. Light grabbed the wallet and chucked the McFlurry towards the play area, next to the worn down Hamburglar decor. The dwarf tugged at Light's hoodie. "What the hell man, I was gonna eat that." That was true, Light had absolutely no reason to be such an outstanding douche, but he's already been a mass murderer so why not, he reaffirmed himself. The dwarf huffed with disdain and went to grab his McFlurry. Light made a nervous eye contact with the cashier and almost came to tears at the realization that he was going to get food to eat.

The former god of the new world inhales a breath of air like a person who knows his next breathe isn't guaranteed. The worn man's eyes break from their wariness, melting into a warm gaze. His teeth revealed themself to the world, willing to discover happiness once again. Smiles like that are far too rare to Light, lingering on his lips. Light Yagami's happiness fights to stay on his face, it struggles to even exist. "One Big Mac please! The $4.99 option." Light composed himself and paid his bill using quarters he begged for earlier that freezing night. He collected his receipt and burger and looked for a place to sit, and Light saw what awaited him in the corner of the restaurant.

" _L._ " Motionless as a headstone, L Lawliet sat hunched forward, knees clutched to his chest on top of the corner booth. Light shrugged and sat down with his meal. He lovingly stared at the burger in his grasp, taking his first bite into it, gnawing into it as if a rabid animal. It was more than just a burger to Light, it was a Big Mac ($4.99, $6.99 for the meal combo), it was life. Light's teeth meet otherworldly bliss as it sunk into the airy, sesame bun, before descending upon the even more delicate crisp slice of iceberg lettuce, from the sheer colossus of a patty directly above it, repeating once again as he finished chomping on the double decker sandwich. A taste, an experience so luxurious, melting in his mouth and separating once again in a warming cloud of flavor so fine that Light in that moment could see God. Which was all worth $4.99, $6.99 had he gotten the meal. "So how are you still alive, Light Yagami?" L questioned.

"Same way as you." Light said, taking another bite out of his $4.99 Big Mac.


End file.
